


I'm Hung Up (On You)

by littlemiss_m



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Crying, Flogging, Hand Feeding, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, ot4 only in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: In which Ignis and Prompto both get off on Prompto's pain and tears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for Kinktober day 4, prompts "spanking" and "dacryphilia/crying" but the spanking got exchanged for uhh other implements and also I'm a month late but still writing these lol. I'll try to get a kinktober fic out every two weeks (alternating with whumptober fills) so it's going to take a while, but I'm still trying to complete the list! :D

Seeing Prompto hung up was _always_ worth the trouble of putting the rig together. Ignis stood a little to the side, his own breathing hard and the hairs on his forehead matted by sweat, yet despite the lack of mirrors in his field of vision, he knew his outlook did not compare to Prompto's.

Poor Prompto – all red eyes and red skin, here from flush and there from the beat of Ignis' palms and floggers. It was obvious he was getting to the point where he no longer had the energy to hold himself up properly, so he leaned forward instead, slack against the ropes holding his arms high above his head. The muscles of his arms had to be _hurting_ now, not that Ignis cared too hard; he _could_ loosen the ropes a fraction, of course, but since he had no reason to do so, he didn't. Instead, he admired the beauty of his lover pushed _this_ close to his limits.

Ignis set his flogger aside and rolled his shoulders. They'd been at it long enough that the skin of Prompto's body was absolutely wrecked, both front and back, but still – he had that look in his eyes, the one begging for more, the one that _always_ caused Ignis' breath to get caught in his lungs, and so – he decided to ramp up the stakes just that much more.

Prompto was even more beautiful up close, eyes watery and wide as he watched Ignis saunter close to him. ”You do take your marks quite beautifully, my dear,” he murmured, cupping Prompto's chin with one palm. ”All your chest, your back, your perky little bum – yet you still want more, don't you? All this pain I've given you, and you still act as if it wasn't enough...”

He trailed of with a dramatic sigh, which was hidden under the sound of the loud whine rolling out of Prompto's mouth. ”Please, sir, please,” he babbled, open-mouthed and still babbling for breath, ”please-please- _plea-AH_!”

A cruel smirk playing on his lips, Ignis had grasped the butterfly clamp attached to Prompto's left nipple and pulled, hard, the teat stretching taut even as Prompto screamed, his body arching first closer to Ignis, then away from him. Ignis watched him pant, finding pleasure in the mouth hung open and the first proper tears just pushing out of those blue eyes, and he let go of the clamp, only to twist it the second he saw Prompto's facial expression relax.

”You beg yet refuse to tell me what it is that you want from me,” Ignis mused, speaking in a slightly louder tone to be heard over the sounds Prompto was making. ” _Tsk_.”

Perhaps it was a little cruel of him, trying to make Prompto talk while playing with his sensitive nipples – which _had_ to be on fire by now – but a little cruelty was what they were here for, so Ignis didn't dwell too much on the matter. Instead, he simply waited with one eyebrow raised, expression schooled into haughty nonchalance while he continued to twist and tug at the same clamp.

Prompto _was_ trying for words, single syllables spilling out into the otherwise silent room, but the most he managed was a garbled plea. Even after Ignis relented a little, wrapping his fingers around the chain connecting the two clamps – a threat not yet put into action – Prompto continued to struggle for words, until he finally burst out in tears for good.

When the tears continued and no more words came, Ignis pushed an inch closer, slightly concerned, and let go of the chain in favor of cupping Prompto's face one more. ”Darling?” he queried, tipping the slack head up until he could see the glimmer of sweat, tears, and snot all collecting on Prompto's freckled visage. ”What's your color?”

Prompto shook his head and for a second, Ignis felt his stomach drop. He was already halfway to untying to the knots holding Prompto up when the blond spoke. ”Green, green, green, Iggy, god-fucking _green_ ,” he answered, somehow able to rush the words out before another wave of tears hit him. ”I just – _I can't_ , Iggy, I _can't_ , please Master, _please_ –”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis stepped back to asses the situation. Prompto hadn't safeword – had done the exact opposite of it – but still he couldn't ignore the worry gnawing at his guts. Prompto had never once needed to safeword during scene, had apparently never been anywhere near to point of needing to safeword, but still... Ignis watched him continue to sob and ignored the arousal in his belly, the constraint of his pants, in favor of closing the distance between them once more. Careful, he lifted Prompto's chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

”Can't speak, is that what you're trying to say, darling?” Ignis murmured, their faces so close they were almost kissing. Prompto's nod was stopped by Ignis' hand holding him in place, but it was quick and eager despite the heartbroken expression on his face. Old teardrops slicked the skin under Ignis' palm, fresh ones rolling to collect on his fingers. ”Hmm. I suppose I should take it as a compliment, should I not? You, rendered speechless at my hand, nothing but a whiny mess of bruises and welts – but that's what you apparently want to be, so here's an idea.”

Ignis paused for breath and circled behind Prompto until he could press his chest against the raised welts on Prompto's back, causing the blond to shiver and cry out, to twist in the ropes – not to get away, no, but in search of the sensation of Ignis' shirt rubbing on sore skin. Hidden from his lover's eyes, Ignis smiled. ”As I said earlier, your skin is a beautiful canvas of marks, my love,” he whispered directly into Prompto's ear. ”But there is one place I have yet to touch tonight...”

As he spoke, he trailed his right hand down Prompto's chest and towards the weeping cock between his thighs, at first diverting the shaft to cup the balls in his palm. Prompto shivered, whimpered, threw his head back on Ignis' shoulder, and that was before Ignis gave the balls a light squeeze.

”So, I'm going to get my riding crop – you know the one, darling, your thighs should still remember how it bit you – I will get it, and give your dick a swat or two dozen,” Ignis continued, moving his hand to slowly pump Prompto's cock. It was red and damp with smears of precome, the skin slick in the loose circle of his fingers, and as soon as he took it in hand, Prompto began to rut into his touch. ”Ah-ah-ah, darling! None of that, now.”

Prompto wailed when Ignis let go of his cock just to give it a hard tap with his fingers. It bobbed down and bounced back up, the motion so alluring Ignis couldn't resist a second hit. ”Yes, that is better,” he commented when he felt Prompto's body tense. ”Let's see, where I was... Yes, I will take my riding crop... but then, when I am done, I will let you choose: you can come right then and there, or you can choose the cage.”

The cage meant no orgasm and they both knew it without the words being spoken. Prompto cried out and shook his head, empty pleas falling from his lips, and Ignis twisted his head to the side until he could claim that reddened, spit-slick mouth into a heated kiss. He gound his hips against Prompto's ass, enjoyed both the drag of pressure on his aching member but also the shivers of pain trembling through Prompto's body.

Eventually, he had to let go. Prompto watched him pull back, his eyes open and nearly black from a mixture of the dim lightning and his arousal, and for a second, Ignis was sure he could get lost in them if he didn't watch his back. With one last slap on Prompto's already bruised butt, he stepped back and walked across the room, to the dresser full of various toys and implements. Though he knew the exact location of the riding crop he was looking for, he still took his time searching for it, giving both himself and Prompto a moment to calm down, to prepare for another round of hard play. The anticipation was building up in his veins and he doubted Prompto wasn't feeling the same.

Ignis turned around just in time to see Prompto lick his swollen lips. He smirked, tested the crack of the riding crop against his palm just to see if he could make Prompto's eyes grow even wider, and it worked. The worst of the tears had subsided already, though with how far gone he was, it was likely Prompto would end up bawling as soon as Ignis started working on him once more.

At first, Ignis simply circled Prompto, stepping over the heavy metal beams holding the rig securely up. When he slid the crop across Prompto's stomach, the blond shivered but leaned into the touch, eyes locked with Ignis' in almost a teasing manner. Begging for more, as he always was, never satisfied until Ignis had pushed him to the limits of human endurance, until he was a trembling mess unable to hold himself together, until there was nothing left but exhaustion–

Ignis' watched Prompto's face when he twisted his wrist into the first hit. Though Prompto was obviously waiting for it, trying to steel himself against the pain, the first slap of leather on sensitive skin still had him attempting to curl up.

”Now, now, darling,” Ignis chuckled, using the riding crop to move Prompto's erect member around. It curled to the side easy enough, swinging horizontally like the weights they had been experimenting with just the previous week. Up and down was a more difficult maneuver, however, not achieved by pushing but by hitting. ”Remember: you wanted this.”

Prompto's sob was caught in his throat, muffled by a mouth shut tight in deficiancy. Ignis gave his dick a few light slaps, then took to dragging the crop around the pickly stubble of pubic hair growing in above the member. Prompto pushed his legs together, choked as he inhaled and sobbed at once. Ignis waited, waited, a truly devilish smirk growing on his face as he tapped the crop just beneath Prompto's belly button, light as a little kiss, over and over again until Prompto was straining against his ropes, ready – or trying to be.

The next slap was hard. Prompto screamed, his body arching this way and that like a dancing snake as Ignis continued to rain the swats down on him, ignoring the way Prompto writhed in the ropes in favor of striking the correct spot with each hit, starting from the dirty blond pubic hairs and working his way down Prompto's purpling dick, then all the way back up again before he stopped. It took a moment before Prompto calmed down, the burn of the hits still giving him enough trouble to draw out pained gasps and full-body tremors. Ignis waited, panting hard and labored as he waited for that specific moment, the realization that the worst was beginning to subside – and then he struck again.

”Aah!” Prompto screamed, his spine arching backwards as his instincts kicked in, desperate to protect his body from the onslaught of hits. Ignis showed no mercy as he rained a series of light but rapid flicks on Prompto's cock before drawing back for a breather; then, as soon as he felt that Prompto was ready, he brought the strap down again, this time against Prompto's balls.

At some point, Ignis moved to stand behind Prompto's back, one arm braced around the other. Like this, he could easily rut into the warmth in front of him, but also stop Prompto from twisting too far, too hard against the ropes holding him in place. Now, as he brought the crop down on the already reddened skin underneath Prompto's navel, Prompto's only means of escape was straining against the hits, not away from him. Ignis had to keep his shoes firm on the ground to keep from swaying every time Prompto cried and tried to twist away, but the heavy weight pressing against his upper chest only spurred him on, the knowledge that the welts on Prompto's back were rubbing against his shirt like a fire in his mind.

The point of breaking came within minutes, Prompto already too close to his limits and Ignis unwilling to press any further even if no actual safewords or pleas for mercy had been uttered. The way Prompto was crying, sobbing without reprieve like a man whose world had fallen apart before him was enough of a clue for Ignis, who lowered his aching arm and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a fraction. Neither of them had yet reached completion that night, and though the need burned so hot Ignis could barely ignore it, he moved until Prompto was sideways in his arms, their gazes meeting.

Prompto's face was a mess of snot and tears, smears of spit around his mouth. Ignis threw the crop to the floor and cupped his hand against Prompto's cheeck, hushing him before speaking up: ”Give me your color, darling,” he asked, nodding his acceptance when Prompto managed a quiet, stuttery 'green' between loud gasps. ”Wonderful. Now, then, let's hear your decision, my love. Which shall it be, the cage or an orgasm?”

As he spoke, he moved his other hand down Prompto's body, teasing his fingers over heated welts and the smaller bruises on Prompto's crotch, continuing until his fingertips just brushed at Prompto's dick. It had softened considerably during its abuse but now, as Ignis prodded at it just so, it jumped feebly.

Prompto was still gasping for breath, drawing in gulps of air that hardly seemed to help at all. His chest heaved with each breath, the air hitching in his throat even after the sobs and tears had quieted down. Ignis waited patiently, stroking his lover with both of his hands. ”Well, darling?” he murmured when Prompto's eyes finally focused on him. ”Have you made your choice?”

Licking his lips, Prompto nodded. ”The cage,” he whispered, voice clearly too raspy for louder, clearer words. ”The cage, sir. Thank you.”

Liquid heat rushed over Ignis over the words, over Prompto's willingness to submit, and he leaned in for a tender, lingering kiss even as a sly smirk spread over his lips. When he drew back, a slick line of spit still connected their mouth, and at the other end of it, Prompto's eyes were widening in trepiditation. One hand around the base of Prompto's cock, Ignis moved to his front, their chests brushing before he slowly knelt down.

”Sir?” Prompto squaked, shuffling about nervously. ”Sir?”

”Hush now, darling,” Ignis reprimanded. ”Eyes on me, if you would.”

The apprehensive squawk was like fuel to Ignis' desires, and as he slowly, slowly, so _slowly_ slid his mouth over Prompto's cock, he used his free hand to unbutton his pants and then to pull out his own dick. Prompto wailed and tried to step back and away from Ignis' mouth, clearly dancing on the edge of an orgasm already, but Ignis simply held on tighter, his hand still squeezed around the root of of Prompto's erection. If Prompto pulled too far away, well – he'd certainly feel it.

Now that his dick was finally out in the open, Ignis found it much harder to focus on Prompto, yet through sheer power of will he managed; one hand fumbling with his cock, he kept his eyes on Prompto's while sliding his mouth up and down Prompto's shaft, spit and precum coating his lips and making the glide a smooth one. Above him, he could see Prompto in the throes of pleasure, trying his best to resist the temptation of simply letting go; whenever Ignis' lips kissed the ring of his hand, Prompto would throw his head back with a desperate groan, his entire body arching up from the ground until his toes once again collapsed under him.

Just like Prompto above him, Ignis was quickly traipsing closer to the edge, though he – at least – had the luck of being in control, so slowing his hand down before he could climax on his pants was very much a possibility for him. A raspy grunt escaped through his mouth just as Prompto began to plead for mercy above him, a chant of ”please, sir, please, I can't, I can't, I can't, please sir” rapidly growing louder and louder as Prompto fought to stave off his orgasm.

Ignis grinned around Prompto's dick and slowly inched back until the member plopped free from his mouth, painting a smear of slick on his chin. ”Are you in need of help, darling?” he asked sweetly, hand cupping Prompto's dick with exaggerated tenderness. ”Getting close, my love?”

Prompto sobbed, drawing in more air than his lungs should've been able to fit. Every single muscle of his body was tense, the tendons bulging out as he strained against the ropes and Ignis' hand.

”I do believe I asked you a _question_ , darling,” Ignis purred, leaning forward until his lips ghosted over the tip of Prompto's cock. The ensuing cry was sweeter than any dessert and Ignis smirked, his eyes still fixed on Prompto's face. ”Open your eyes and answer the question, pet.”

His words were firmer, now, fully intending to get the response out of Prompto while he still had the chance to. By now, it was taking Ignis considerable amounts of self-restraint to keep from orgasming, every cell of his body screaming and begging for release, but he also had Prompto to consider, Prompto who wouldn't be able to keep upright for much longer, Prompto who was already half-a-second away from both climax and collapse–

”Prompto?” Ignis tried again, gritting his teeth when Prompto continued crying insteaf of answering the question. ”If you need to stop, use your safeword. If not, _answer the question or I shall be seriously reconsidering tomorrow morning's plans_.”

The threat hit its intended targer. Prompto threw his head back with a desperate wail, his toes curling and un-curling next to Ignis' knees, and though the words spilling from his mouth were hardly intelligible, they were nevertheless enough of an answer that Ignis chose to accept them. ”Yes!” Prompto cried out, ”Yes, I'm sorry sir, I can't, I can't, _please-stop-please-stop-please-please-please-AAH_!”

Ignis unfolded his fingers from their loose circle around the bottom of Prompto's dick in favor of splaying his palm over the full lenght of it, teasing and caressing the slick skin for the briefest of moments before calling on his elemancy skills. Within a split-second, his hand was coated in a thin sheen of ice, already melting between the heat of his skin and Prompto's cock, but the effect was hardly reduced by it.

The scream that left Prompto's lips was loud enough that were his rooms not soundproofed for privacy and the occasional government secret, Ignis would have worried about people hearing him. However, with the sturdy walls around them, there was nothing for Ignis to do but slide his hand away from Prompto's limp cock to his hip instead, a snappy order of ”feet” rolling from his tongue without a moment's hesitation the second he noticed Prompto actually jumping away from him, heedless of his arms still tied above his head. The worst of the shock already over, Prompto acquiesced with only small gasps and a wavering ”yes, sir.”

Ignis, for his part, continued to work himself over. He could barely resist the urge to bite down on his lip so he got up from his knees, slid his other arm up Prompto's side and across his back until he was supporting most of his weight, then simply pressed close to claim Prompto's mouth while still rutting into his other arm. Prompto was mere putty in his embrace, quiet and exhausted, resigned to his fate. Ignis drank the last sniffles and the little huffs directly from the source, returned them as gasps and a grunt as he began to near the edge. When he finally spilled into his hand, it was only signalled by the sudden tensing of his shoulders, the squeeze of his arm around Prompto's shoulders.

”I love you, sir,” Prompto murmured, his voice directly next to Ignis' ear, his breath a warm puff on the sweaty skin of his cheek. Ignis smiled through the exhausted slump of his body and slowly brought his soiled hand up to Prompto's lips, just to see if he would, and despite the lack of instruction he soon felt a warm tongue lapping at the salty liquid dripping down his fingers.

”You did so well for me, darling,” Ignis whispered back, shifting the arm holding Prompto up while he glanced at the ropes. ”Can you stand up for a moment longer, or should I let you down before I get the cage?”

Prompto frowned around Ignis' finger. ”I'd kinda hoped you'd already forgotten about that,” he huffed, drawing back a step. Ignis chuckled and raised an eyebrow in question. ”Yeah, I can – I can wait.”

Ignis surveyed Prompto's face as he drew back his hand to tuck himself back into his pants. He'd already heard the nerves return to Prompto's words, and now, he could see blue eyes glancing at the floor in embarrassment, yet as exhausted as Prompto's stance was, Ignis saw no reason to doubt his words. His nod was lost as he leaned in for a long, lingering kiss, laughing heartily when Prompto drew back with a twitch.

”You're gonna get me hard again,” he murmured. Ignis rolled his eyes and landed a swift slap on Prompto's backside.

”Then I suppose I'll just have to rely on magic once more.”

His words brought a flush to Prompto's face. Ignis chuckled as he stepped back, heels clacking on a short stretch of wooden floorboards as he walked over to the dresser. Unlike earlier in the scene, when he'd retrieved the riding crop, he wasted no time in searching through the drawers, simply picking up the cage from it's usual spot. The smooth metal was cold in his hands, though by the time he returned to Prompto, the material had sopped up more than enough of his warmth. Ignis pulled a wet wipe from his pants pocked and quickly wiped up the worst of the mess from Prompto's cock, smirking subtly when Prompto hissed and twitched as if about to pull away.

”None of that, now,” Ignis reprimanded, quickly and efficiently working the metal cage into place. ”You chose this, my darling; do not forget I did offer you completion.”

Chest heaving, Prompto groaned. ”I don't think that was the brain talking,” he still tried to insist. ”Is tomorrow gonna be fun? Was I–”

Rather than letting Prompto cut himself off in his need for praise, Ignis turned to him with a smile as he snapped the last clasp shut. ”You were _wonderful_ , darling,” he cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to Prompto's reddened lips. ”As for tomorrow – that's for me to know and you to find out.”

The teasing lilt to his voice had – once again – the intended effect as Prompto blushed and groaned, his eyes slipping shut for a second. Ignis slid his hands up Prompto's body, bypassing the worst welts – none of which looked dire enough to require medical help, not until the morning at least – before quickly untying the knots holding Prompto's left hand up.

”I know, I know...” he shushed as soon as Prompto tensed, a pained gasp splitting the air between them. ”It'll be just a moment, my love.”

Prompto nodded and took a deep breath while Ignis massaged his entire arm, starting at cold fingers and ending with the sweat-clammy skin of his shoulders. If Prompto had seemed tired before, the untying process left him like a wet noodle raced againt Ignis' body, loose and limp – not that Ignis was much better, itching to get out of his sweaty clothes and the uncomfortable dampness by his crotch. They'd have time for the bath later, after the cuddles and perhaps a brief nap, but for now, Ignis ignored his own discomfort in favor of letting Prompto down from his ropes.

As soon as Ignis was done with the brief massage, Prompto surged against his, desperately searching for his mouth and the first of many heated, clingy kisses. Ignis took hold of his arms and walked backwards until his legs hit the bed, then simply tipped them over in a maneuver that wasn't are careful as he'd have liked but did the trick anyways. Prompto groaned, his hands grasping for the front of Ignis' shirt.

”You're so amazing, Igs,” he gasped, pleading for praise even as he tried hard to show his thankfulness; it wasn't the first time they'd done this, nor would it be the last, yet still Ignis found himself getting caught unaware, almost shocked by how open Prompto was with his emotions.

”Like you're one to talk,” he murmured, pressing kisses on the side of Prompto's face, ”you absolute sweetheart, you–”

Ignis stopped mid-sentence, unsure of what he'd been about to say in the first place, and stalled, still holding onto Prompto's face with one hand. As he gazed down at his youngest lover, he saw a small, pleased smile bloom on Prompto's face, that endearing mix of shyness and adoration, the faintest show of self-confidence hiding behind sensitive nerves.

”Nap time for you, buddy,” Prompto grinned, startling Ignis out of his thoughts.

”You mean both of us, I hope.” Chuckling lightly, Ignis rolled over to his back and held out his arms until Prompto had crawled to his side, a soft throw blanket already pulled over his shoulders. Together they pulled and kicked at the throw until it covered most of their weary bodies, a tough of frustration seeping into Ignis' jerky movements as he fought the clingy fabric. He felt almost too tired to be a human, cold and achy, each twist of an arm pulling at muscles already growing sore under the tight cuts of his clothes. Ignis groaned, almost stood up to strip down, but an arm over his chest held him down.

”Sleep, Iggy,” Prompto murmured, half-gone already. ”You can fret later.”

Ignis took a deep breath and held it in for a count. He wouldn't be fretting later, because they'd be in the bath then, warm and actually comfortable – but there was no denying the soothing sense of closeness as they lay here on the bed, the heat seeping into his body from where Prompto lay partially over him like an imitation of an octopus. Releasing a long sigh, Ignis shifted once more – drawing a groan from Prompto – and tugged the corner of the throw up to his chin.

Sleep came to him easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were I posting this on time, this would have been meant for Kinktober day 24 and the prompt shower/bath. There's no actual sex in this chapter, only some talking and teasing and a whole lot of aftercare. Gladio and Noctis also make their appearances at the end :)

Ignis woke up groggy and exhausted as if he'd slept for days, groaning his way into consciousness as a throbbing headache let him know his nap had stretched past the twenty minutes he'd intended to kip for. A bleary look at the bedside clock told him it had only been an hour or so, but it also had the unfortunate side-effect of reminding him off the missing body by his side. Though the bed was already cold where Prompto should have been, Ignis didn't mind as such, already used to this part of their dance; instead of getting out of bed in search of his lover, he simply plucked his glasses from the bedside table and slid them on. As he did so, he also came to the realization that it hadn't been his body that woke him after all, but the steady murmur of voices flowing in through the bedroom door left cracked open.

With a weary sigh, Ignis closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of simply waiting. Whichever of their other lovers was in the room with Prompto, it didn't matter to him much at all – Prompto would return in a moment, and they could continue from where they'd left off.

In the end, it only took another minute or two before Ignis heard the door creak open. He opened his eyes and blinked away the new crust already crinkling in the corners of his eyes, then smiled at the slightly shocked, sheepish expression on Prompto's face. ”There you are, my love,” he murmured, inching upwards until he was sitting against the heardboard.

”I thought you would've still been asleep,” Prompto laughed. He was only wearing a pair of loose boxers, his skin a mess of red welts and the occasion purpling bruise, but the green fabric did little to hide the bulky metal contraption strapped to his crotch. Ignis raised an eyebrow as Prompto traipsed over to the bed, a tray full of food in his hands; a steaming cup of coffee with a thick layer of foam on the surface, a strawberry danish, and a small plate holding a handful of chocolate pralines.

”Was that Gladio, then?” Ignis asked quietly, shifting to the side while Prompto set the tray on the table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. One glance at the pastry was enough to tell Ignis it came from his favorite bakery rather than the Citadel kitchens, and thus someplace Noctis had no access to without several Crownsguards shadowing him.

Nodding, Prompto rested his palms on either side of Ignis' hips and leaned in for a short, tender kiss. ”He saw the bruises and said he'd give me a massage later in the day,” he murmured, biting down on his lip even as a grin spread on his face. Ignis chuckled and swiped a finger across those lips, patting at them with the flat of his thumb until Prompto relented his hold. ”But I told him he should be doing you instead, 'cause I know your arms and shoulders gotta be hurting something awful by now.”

”Oh?” Ignis asked, a warmth seeping into his heart even as he recalled the ache in his upper body. ”I imagine there are enough hours left in the day for him to fit both of us into his schedule – perhaps even Noctis, once he's done with his paperwork.”

Prompto grinned and ducked his head down. ”Yeah, that's what Gladio said,” he laughed. ”Drink you coffee, Igs, I want that bath you promised me.”

Ignis joined Prompto in laughing and patted the bed by his other side, waiting until Prompto had scrambled over and settled down in a soft curl against the stretch of his legs before grabbing the mug from the tray. The searing warmth felt like heaven against his fingers, and so Ignis spent a moment simply holding onto the thick paper until he could no longer resist the temptation. Transferring the cup to his left hand, he rested the other on Prompto's head, threading his fingers through flaxen locks still messy from sleep and what had come before.

The coffee was just hot enough to be felt, sweet and dark on Ignis' tongue, and he closed his eyes with a pleased sigh, simply letting himself be for once. In a moment, he'd try the danish, then the chocolates, but for now he focused on the coffee, on the softness of the bed under him and the warmth of the blanket covering his legs, the silky smoothness of Prompto's hair slipping between his fingers... With each sip of coffee passing his lips, Ignis felt more human, less tired, the ache still remaining in his shoulders and arms but his muscles softening all the same, his body slowly transforming into something languid and almost lethargic.

”You're always so good to me,” Prompto murmured, tugging Ignis' down hand down to his lips just as Ignis finished off the coffee. ”You just – know what to do, yeah? Every time, I'm there thinking there's no way things could get any better, and then you just, like, pull something out of your ass make me feel soooo good, Igs!”

Stuck somewhere between a smirk and an adoring smile, Ignis exchanged the empty paper cup for the pastry and shook his head. In these moments, Prompto always turned to praising him, trying his best to shower him with words of affection – it was his way of saying thank-you, Ignis supposed, but also something wholly unnecessary. ”Thank you, love,” Ignis crooned, transferring his hand back to Prompto's hair, ”but it truly is you who deserves all the praise here.”

The blush that rose on Prompto's cheeks was just as sweet as the crunch of layered dough in Ignis' mouth, and he smiled around the pastry, savoring both his lover's predictability and the expertly prepared pastry. Strawberry jam and vanilla custard mixed on his tongue as he finished the danish, heedless of crumbs falling on the bed – the sheets would require changing either way, but even more importantly, savoring the pure decadence of eating in bed while petting someone curled against his side, the slow and casual warmth of it all. Afterwards, when Ignis was done with the danish and licking at his lips, his eyes met Prompto's, then caught the tip of a pink tongue peeking out to wet a patch of chapped skin.

Smirking, he twisted his torso down for a long, unhurried kiss that left Prompto panting and his own lips tingling. ”Sit up for me, darling,” Ignis murmured, his face mere inches away from Prompto's. They both straightened up, Prompto clambering into the protective curl of Ignis' right arm without any further prompting, his expression so open and wide-eyed that Ignis couldn't even begin to ignore the temptation of kissing him anew. This one was short and chaste, barely a brush of lips on lips while Ignis' free hand felt for the tray and the chocolates still waiting.

When Ignis made to draw back, Prompto followed, leaning forward until their chests were smushed together and still straining to close the remaining gap. Snorting a laugh, Ignis wrapped his arm tighter around Prompto's naked shoulder and tugged until he gave in, a massive, petulant pout blooming on his face as he drew Ignis' name into a long whine.

”Oh?” Ignis mock-gasped. ”I suppose I shall be eating these all on my own, then...” He laughed even as he bit into the first praline, teeth clipping through crisp chocolate and gelatinous raspberry jelly. Next to him, Prompto tried to maintain the pout but soon dissolved into a giggle that brought his shoulders up, subtle tremors running through his entire body.

”You're such a meanie,” Prompto huffed, nevertheless opening his mouth when Ignis brought the remaining half of the chocolate confectionary towards him. Wet lips closed around Ignis fingertips, a tongue lapping across his thump slow and sensuous. Prompto's eyes were fixed on his, barely wavering at all; Ignis, knowing just how much effort it took for Prompto to maintain eye contact, felt the first kindlings of a fire in his belly.

Once he was sure Prompto was done chewing and swallowing the candy, Ignis cupped the back of his head and brought their mouths together, licking after the taste of dark chocolate and tangy raspberry until they were both gasping for breath. Seeing the dilated pupils before him, Ignis smirked and tapped his knuckles against the unassuming bulge in Prompto's boxers, chuckling darkly when Prompto groaned, both twitching against the touch and trying to get away from at the same time.

”How is the cage?” Ignis asked, knowing well how much Prompto disliked wearing one – or pretended to dislike, at least, seeing as he'd long since admitted to enjoying the humiliation of having his orgasms controlled and his cock owned. Prompto colored and ducked his head, huffing almost petulantly before answering.

”Like you don't already know,” he muttered darkly, arms crossed in front of his chest. ”You know, I don't think it was very _fair_ of you to ask me when I was so obviously gone, Iggy. I was basically under influence back then.”

Despite the words, Ignis laughed as he pushed the blanket away from him. ”You may complain all you wish, darling, but that will not change the fact that you will not be coming till tomorrow morning,” he said, shaking his head with a small smile. He stood up from the bed and held a hand out for Prompto, helping him to his feet before giving his clothed bum a soft swat. ”Into the bathroom with you, my love.”

Prompto squeaked at his treatment, hands coming to rest against his ass protectively as he jumped away from Ignis. ” _Meanie_ ,” he grumbled, almost hissing the word, but patted towards the bathroom all the same. He waited by the entrance for Ignis, who grabbed the plate of chocolates to bring along.

Once in the bathroom, Ignis set the chocolates on the counter and turned to Prompto, who had already flushed a lovely pink that spread down his chest. ” _Is_ the cage sitting well?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow when Prompto simply nodded. ”Let's have a look, then.”

Perhaps it was a little cruel of him ask when Prompto – after the months and months they had spent doing this – knew the ins and outs of the cage himself. Still, despite technically being out of the scene by now, Ignis – and Prompto as well, he could see – felt too deeply immersed into that very specific headspace to ignore a chance of pushing at Prompto's buttons.

There was nothing wrong with the cage – a simple metallic thing, rings traversing the lenght of Prompto's member and another one wrapped tight around the base of his balls – but Ignis went over it all the same, feeling for splotches of numbing skin in almost a clinical fashion while Prompto shivered, his body visibly straining to remain still.

”Well, everything appears to be in order,” Ignis commented, retreating back only to reach in again, tapping his fingers against the topmost ring. Prompto grunted as if all air had been punched out of his lungs.

”You could take it off, you know,” he tried to whine when Ignis moved to plug the massive tub. ”I mean, if you just want me to not come till tomorrow, then I don't actually need the cage at all, yeah? I can be good, I promise Igs, I can be so good for you.”

Ignis hummed, pretending to consider the suggestiong while turning the faucets on. ”Do you honestly believe you could last through one of Gladio's massages without wanting to rub yourself off? _You_ , my darling?” Even without turning around, Ignis knew Prompto had just turned another shade redder. ”I ask, because having witnessed you and Gladio together, I simply cannot imagine you under his hands without you turning into a needy little _slut_.”

While the tub filled, Ignis paid Prompto very little attention beyond listening to the strangled, embarrassed chortle over the last of his words, instead focusing on finally ridding himself of his sweat-stained clothes. He poured in a good dollop of scented bubbles and turned off the faucet before finally stepping into the tub, Prompto immediately at his side with the chocolates, which he set on the small ledge surrounding the tub. A simple crook of a finger was all it took before Prompto clambered over the edge and into the steaming water, easily twisting in it until Ignis could pull him flush against his chest.

The water was slick and hot between them, leaving behind a warm afterglow where skin pressed against skin. Ignis trailed small kisses down the back of Prompto's neck and smirked when he heard the striking thud of metal clanking against porcelain, the sound reverberating through the water-filled tub. Drawing back for a brief moment, Ignis eyed the red tips of Prompto's ears and wondered over the cause, if it was the heat or the embarrassment, the last remnants of an arousal or the first sparks of a newly kindled fire, but ultimately decided to let it go.

”Are you alright, my love?” he murmured against the back of Prompto's neck, where the thinnest and shortest of hairs were already growing damp under the steam rising from the tub. ”You did so beautifully for me, today; I barely know enough words to describe how proud I am of you.”

This time, the blush on Prompto's neck and shoulders deepened. ”It's because you're so good at what you do, Igs,” he murmured, snuggling back against Ignis' chest. ”I – I always feel so good when you, when you dom me.”

Chuckling softly, Ignis pressed a small kiss against the expanse of reddened skin before him. At the same time, he lifted one arm out of the water and reached for the plate of chocolates, picking one up and guiding it towards Prompto's mouth; already he could feel the chocolate melting against his fingers and coating them in the waxy substance. Prompto's mouth closed around his fingers not a moment later, taking the entire truffle and carefully licking at the skin, trying to clean it before retreating a fraction.

While Prompto chewed on the chocolate – mint filling, this time, based on the fresh scent already wafting into the room – Ignis wet a flannel and rubbed it against the soap bar before dunking it under the surface. Both of them silent, he rubbed at Prompto's chest, starting at the clavicles and moving downwards in soft circles, careful to not irritate the bruised and welted skin any further. He really would have preferred to use the potion now rather than sooner, but he also knew how deeply Prompto felt over the marks left on his body, his skin, his soul; and, ultimately, as much as Ignis loved to deny it, he was nothing but a massive softie at heart.

Prompto took his time with the chocolate, his eyes slipping shut where he rested his head on Ignis' shoulder. The mint filling was gooey, liable to cling to the gums and the palate, and Ignis knew first-hand the effort it took to lick it all away. The sugar, the water, the hands on his body all had Prompto melting against Ignis, his body soft and pliable under the flannel as Ignis worked him over. The chest, the arms, the tops of Prompto's thighs; once he was one with those, Ignis pressed a kiss on Prompto's lips, tasting chocolate, and softly tried to push him forward a bit.

”Can you lean forward for me, darling?”

With the fatigue finally settling in for good, Prompto moved like a rag doll. Ignis didn't bother with trying to massage the aches from his joints, not when Gladio had already offered to do so later on; instead he focused on quickly and caringly cleaning the sweat and other substances from Prompto's skin, caressing rather than scrubbing. The welts were the worst on Prompto's back and Ignis bypassed most of them, knowing the hot water alone had to be burning like salt on open wounds; whenever the soft flannel strayed too close to a welt or a darkening bruise, Prompto jerked, a small moan or a groan lifting from his lips.

”Almost done, darling,” Ignis murmured. Seeing Prompto lick at his lips, he reached for the next chocolate and held it out, smiling softly when Prompto once again licked the remnants from his fingers. ”Thank you, my love. Can you turn around for me?”

It took a little effort – Prompto too tired, now, a hazy look in his eyes and no strenght left in his muscles – but soon Prompto sat at the other end of the tub, his legs stretched out over Ignis'. With a quietly murmured thanks, Ignis took the flannel once more and carefully cleaned Prompto's feet, taking his time in lavishing attention over the unmarred stretch of skin before him. As he rubbed the soft flannel against the sharply jutting bones of Prompto's feet, Ignis kept up a quiet stream of commentary, whispering soft words and sweet nothings into the misty warmth of the air between them. At the other end of the tub, Prompto was beginning to droop, his dilated pupils barely visible under his half-lidded eyes.

”Just another moment longer,” Ignis murmured, soaping up the flannel and quickly running it over his own body. He needed neither the time nor the attention he'd showed Prompto; the previously hot bath had done its trick and softened his tired muscles, and all that remained was the layer of sweat sticking to his skin. As soon as he was done, he unplugged the tub and fumbled himself into a standing position.

”Gods, I'm so _tired_ ,” Prompto groaned when the water began to recede around them, leaving soapy bubbles on his chest; for a very brief moment, Ignis wanted to kneel down and wipe the bubbles away, to smooth his palm across them and feel the suds pop under his touch. He didn't, though, instead reaching for Prompto's stretched-out arms to help him up.

One arm braced around Prompto, Ignis used the other to feel for the shower knob. Pressed chest-to-chest like this, he could feel the heated metal of the cock page against the side of his hip, brushing his own member, and tired as he was, Ignis could not refuse the smirk pulling at his facial muscles. Under his eyes, Prompto flushed red and ducked his head just as the shower turned on above them.

”You're so _mean_ to me,” he whined, the low tones of his voice barely audible under the rush of the water. Ignis raised an eyebrow, then hitched it another fraction higher when Prompto balked at his expression. ”What! We're not in a scene anymore!”

Clearing his throat, Ignis slid his palm down the front of Prompto's chest, chasing away remnants of soap. ”Fairly rich,” he commented dryly, his fingers closing around the metal trapping Prompto's cock in place, ”coming from a man dressed in someone else's cage.”

Prompto spluttered to the sound of Ignis' chuckles and stepped back, away from the teasing touches. Ignis followed him under the spray and quickly let it wash the suds from his body, not missing the way Prompto leaned into him as soon as they shared the same space once more, his body so pliant and loose it was a miracle he hadn't yet fallen over. Even Ignis, despite his lenghty nap between the scene and the bath, was starting to grow tired again, and so he wasted no time under the shower. Prompto's hands were almost tentative on his chest, on his hips, trailing touches meant to show adoration rather than to spark an arousal, and Ignis smiled as he reached behind Prompto's back to turn off the shower.

Doing so also gave him an excuse to press closer, to push their chests together and to press his mouth on Prompto's, to swallow the small hitch of pain as his his body rubbed against the irritated welts on Prompto's front. ”Thank you, my love,” he murmured, drawing back a fraction, not interested in irritating the bruised skin any further, but Prompto followed him, eyes wide and hazy, pleading for love in the way that always brought a dull ache to Ignis' heart. ”Shall we get back in bed?”

Prompto nodded, and Ignis walked them both out of the tub and onto the soft rug that immediately sopped up the water clinging to his feet, turning damp and unpleasant as his skin became drier. Wrinkling his nose, he grabbed a towel and carefully dabbed it against Prompto's skin, relishing in the adoring looks he received in return, but also cringing inwardly whenever Prompto hissed or drew in a pained breath. The nap and the bath had calmed him down, brought him rest while toning down the rush of emotions – both positive and negative – but now, as his mind clarified and shed off the last remnants of sleep and fatigue, Ignis found his thoughts racing once more.

Prompto, seeing this, grabbed his hands and stalled them. ”Thank you, Ignis,” he murmured, pressing a little peck of a kiss on the small frown littering Ignis' face. ”Thank you for – always being so good to me, and taking care of me.”

Huffing a little, Ignis tugged his wrists free and pressed the towel against his face, wiping away the water before moving down his body. The sliver of hesitation that still crept into Prompto's voice would forever continue to gnaw at Ignis' heart, yet at the same time, it threatened to bloom and swell past his ribs as he listened to Prompto fumble for words to express his feelings. Finishing with his legs, Ignis tossed the towel aside and took Prompto by the arm, kissing him deeply.

”It truly is I who should be thanking you,” he murmured afterwards, their lips just a breath's width apart, ”but as usual, as _lovely_ as an argument we are about to delve into, may I suggest waiting until we're in bed?”

As intended, the hint of a joke was enough to bring a brilliant grin to Prompto's lips. Ignis felt it's appearance in the form of a puff of air on his face as Prompto snorted audibly, and returned it with a smile of his own as he led them through the bathroom door and into slightly cooler bedroom, holding onto Prompto all the way to the bed and only letting go to pull back the covers. The sight of Prompto throwing himself in, blushing almost demurely despite the cage and the bondage gear still strewn around the room did things to Ignis' heart, things not even he had the proper words for. Warmth, certainly, and affection; the last remnants of lust mingling with pure adoration and something almost gleeful, the knowledge that each hit and strike of his flogger and crop had been well enjoyed. Under Ignis' gaze, Prompto squeaked, first covering his crotch with his hands, then bit into his lower lip and slowly, languidly, stretched across the mattress in a show of bruised skin and reddened welts, a piece of art on display.

”Aren't you coming in too?” he asked, batting his eyes with a humored little smirk; Ignis snorted, and nodded.

”As if I could leave you on your own, darling,” he teased. ”You are far too exquisite to be let out of my eyes, I am afraid.”

As Prompto ducked his head once more, smiling shyly but brightly, Ignis fixed his pillows against the headboard and settled into a half-sitting position against them, Prompto immediately shuffling closer until they'd both returned to the same positions as before. Even with exhaustion thrumming in his muscles, Ignis was too awake to find sleep a second time, but Prompto was falling fast, barely awake as he curled into Ignis' side. When Ignis pulled the covers back up and threaded his fingers into locks of golden-blond hair, Prompto leaned into the touch, letting out a small, satisfied sound almost like a mewl, and Ignis smiled.

Within moments, Prompto was asleep. Ignis waited until his breaths had calmed to a steady rhythm before reaching for his glasses and his phone, both of them resting on the nightstand by the tray now empty of edibles. He sent a quick text to Noctis – permission to enter the bedroom at his arrival – and then settled down for some news, almost gasping when he saw a new review by his favorite food critic. One hand still tangled in Prompto's hair, Ignis thumped his way through the article, then looked up the restaurant in question, hesitating only for a second before reserving a table for two. Noctis didn't care for fancy eating, and Prompto tended to get anxious in such expensive places, but Gladio – Gladio would be the perfect company for a night out. Smiling to himself, Ignis entered the date into his and Gladio's calendars both and continued scrolling down _Food and Wine_.

By the time the door creaked open, signaling Noctis' arrival, Ignis had long since began to grow restless. The sight of the door handle turning down was enough to heave a relieved sigh out of Ignis, a small but nevertheless honest smile appearing on his face when Noctis stepped into the room, quiet and careful at first, only to breeze right in once he saw how quiet the scene was. Ignis raised an eyebrow when Noctis beelined for Prompto's side of the bed, diving in with less care than Ignis would have preferred, and leaned over Prompto's slumbering form to pull Ignis into a deep kiss.

”I hate it when you get up to shit like this when I'm stuck at work,” he grumbled, licking at Ignis' lax lips. ”If someone asks, I'm blaming all the mistakes in my notes on you.”

Ignis snorted before he could stop himself. ”You say that, yet I don't believe you for one second,” he murmured, smirking as he pushed Noctis away from himself. Flicking his eyes towards Prompto, he continued: ”Now, be a darling and quiet down, will you?”

Prompto continued to sleep despite the bed bouncing and wobbling as Noctis settled down, clearly not bothering to hide his eyeroll from Ignis. Barely a whimper escaped Prompto's lips as his body was jostled this way and that, and Ignis – relieved that his presence was no longer required – threw his legs over the edge of the bed just as Noctis curled up all over Prompto, appearing more like an over-sized octopus than a human being. Still seated, Ignis spared his younger lovers a moment and a fond smile, which only continued to grow deeper and warmer when he saw the way Noctis leaned in to kiss Prompto's bare shoulder.

”Has he slept for long?” Noctis murmured, his own eyes already beginning to slip shut; Ignis surveyed him for a split second, counting hours and the workload assigned for the day, wondering if the increase in their duties had been too steep or if it was simply one of those days.

”He should be napping for a while longer,” he murmured, reaching over to brush a lock of hair behind Noctis' ear. ”Dinner won't be till... ah, it will be an hour at least, perhaps an hour and a half – you can both sleep till then. Oh, and the cage will be staying on, thank you; whatever you two might be getting into in the meanwhile is of no importance to me, but if the cage comes off...”

”You'll do what?” Noctis asked, gleeful mirth twinkling in his eyes as the last of Ignis' threat dissolved into the air. He trailed a hand down the front of Prompto's body, ignoring the sleepy huffs, and stopped just above the cock cage – or so Ignis assumed, a humorless frown on his face.

”If you wish to join him so desperately, I am sure we can arrange it,” he spoke, standing up. Ignis didn't miss the way Noctis' eyes raked over his naked body when he raised his arms into a stretch that pulled at his back, at his weary shoulders and aching muscles, though the look was soon lost under a dissatisfied frown.

”Eww, no,” Noctis muttered, almost petulantly – not in the mood for submissive play, and so Ignis simply shrugged while padding towards his closet. Noctis' wants switched around like night and day, and Ignis wasn't about to push him without a clear indication of him asking for it. He wasn't like Prompto, whose knees bent at the slighest suggestion of a more domineering presence, instead demanding this and that from all three of his lovers – and Ignis still loved him for it.

”Suit yourself,” he said, glancing over his shoulder one more time before disappearing into the closet. The sight of Noctis and Prompto cuddled together brought warmth to his chest, the knowledge of Prompto's continuing submission still attempted to spread it elsewhere, and Ignis smiled fondly as he tugged clothes over his rapidly cooling skin. Once done, he re-entered the bedroom, sparing the slumbering two a quick glance before stepping into the living area.

Ignis found Gladio seated at the dining table, a heavy book open before him, old ink spreading across yellowed pages in the neat if slightly asymmetric lines of early printing. At Ignis' approach, he looked up with a soft smirk and held out his arm at the height of his shoulder, offering an embrace Ignis did not dare deny.

”I hear you had a good day, eh,” Gladio murmured, tugging Ignis to his side. ”Or was that good _lay_ instead?”

Huffing a laugh, Ignis leaned down for a chaste kiss. ”Both, as I imagine you'd already heard.” He slapped away the hand creeping up to grab his backside and straightened his spine with a sigh. ”I do hope Prompto wasn't mistaken over your offer of massages.”

”Nah,” Gladio replied, eyeing Ignis for a moment before grinning, small wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. ”If you think I'm gonna ignore a chance to get my hands on you, Iggy, then you don't know me at all.”

Laughing, Ignis moved away from Gladio's touch. ”Clearly,” he chuckled, clapping his hands on his way to the kitchen. ”Well then. I was planning on daggerquill cutlets and oven-roasted potatoes, unless you have any suggestions...?”

Gladio shook his head. ”Sounds good to me,” he replied. ”Need help?”

”No, thank you.” Ignis opened the fridge door and pulled out the daggerquill and the potatoes, letting the door close under its own weight. ”You know I don't mind.”

The only answer he received was a quiet hum and then the sound of a thick page being turned. Ignis set down the first of the ingredients, then scoured the kitchen for the rest, picking out onions and bell peppers, butter and spices. If he lifted his arms above his head, he felt the twinge of sore muscles protesting against further use, but rather than slowing him down, the ache brought a small smile to his lips. Ignis thought of Prompto trembling under his palms, willing to give all his body had to give, and savored the memories of yet another fantastic scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3 I'm @missymoth over at tumblr :)


End file.
